


Just Checking In

by gayscorpio_20



Series: Supercorp Shorts [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscorpio_20/pseuds/gayscorpio_20
Summary: This one really short sorry...it's a good one though.





	Just Checking In

"Supergirl, you've done a good job tonight, go home and get some rest. We'll be okay for the rest of the night." 

"Okay, thanks Alex. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Supergirl."

Kara took out her earpiece and and put it in the tiny pocket on her waist. She flew past buildings and saw her apartment but kept flying. She flew to L Corp. They'd been close to the scuffle she'd had with an alien earlier in the night. She landed on the balcony with a light thump, she could see Lena through the glass engrossed in paperwork. Kara stood silently and watched Lena, she loved the way her facial expressions would change as she worked. She'd never thought she'd fall in love this hard, never imagined the way Lena never left her thoughts.

"I know your there," Lena murmured. 

"I'm just checking in, to see how things are going here. A lot happened tonight, I wanted to make sure you're okay," Kara said in her 'Supergirl' voice. Lena stopped working and turned her chair to face Kara. 

"Just fine, Ms. Danvers."

Kara had told Lena she was Supergirl a long time ago although she never really needed to tell her, she'd figured it out on her own. After all keeping secrets from your highly intelligent, multi-million dollar company running CEO, girlfriend is not easy. Kara took a few steps forward. Lena stood from her desk and strode but stopped just before Kara. They looked into each other's eyes, Lena started to tear up but looked down in an attempt to hide her tears. Kara cupped her hand around Lena's check and wiped away the tears with her thumb. 

"Kara, tonight was a close one. I stood here and I watched you struggle fighting him. I hate this, I hate can't talk about this with anyone," Lena whispered. Kara closed the gap between them and gently rested their foreheads together. 

"I know babe, I'm sorry I tried to lead him away from the building but he wasn't taking my bait. I'm sorry," Kara whispered back, "you know you could just tell people I'm a firefighter. They wouldn't ask too many questions," she suggested trying to lighten the mood.

Lena seemed unamused but gave a half-hearted smile. 

"Kara?"

"Yes, Lena."

"I...I love you," Lena whispered.

"I love you too," Kara responded.

"Kara?"

"Yes, Lee?" 

"Let's go home."

"Let's." 


End file.
